Le loup part en chasse !
by Miss Micaiah
Summary: Komui rode dans les couloirs en pleine nuit à la recherche d'un cobaye,il trouve Allen qui ne le voit pas passer discrètement derrière lui, et se retrouve en loup, le loup part donc à la chasse au Kanda...
1. Chapter 1

****

Titre: Le loup part en chasse !

Genre: Humour, romance, angoisse (un peu).

Allen marchait dans les couloirs de la congrégation de l'ombre en grommelant. Il avait un problème, et pas un petit. Le problème en question ? Voyons voir, grand, de long cheveux sombre attaché en queue de cheval, les yeux noir comme des obsidienne, et un caractère de chien! Vous aurez surement devinez à qui l'albinos faisait référence. Et oui, c'était bien Yuu Kanda son problème. Bof, il a toujours était un problème pour lui, lui direz vous au petit blandinet, puisqu'ils se sont toujours chamaillez, et cela n'est donc pas nouveau. Vous auriez pu avoir raison, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Car voyez vous, le problème d'Allen se nomme bien Kanda, mais ce n'est pas uniquement la personne qui pose problème, non, ce sont les sentiments affectif qu'il avait développé pour ce dernier qui posait problème.

Oui, vous avez bien compris, notre petit albinos s'était aperçu depuis peu qu'il était comme qui dirait amoureux de son collègue. Et connaissant le caractère, comment dire...irascible... de son fameux collègue, il y avait de quoi parler de problème!

Voilà pourquoi le blandinet parcourait les couloirs de la congrégation de l'ombre à presque minuit, en grommelant sur sa malchance aussi bien dans la vie de tout les jours qu'en amour. Cest donc pour cela qu'il ne vit rien venir. En temps normal, Allen aurait vu cette ombre ce déplacer lentement jusqu'à lui, il l'aurait vu brandir quelques chose de long et fin au dessus de sa tête, il aurez pu réagir, et il ne se serais pas fait assommé sans ne rien pouvoir y faire. Malheureusement pour notre pauvre albinos, il était tellement perdu dans ses sombres pensées, qu'il ne vit rien du tout. Il ne ressentit que la chose longue et fine s'abattre sur son crâne, puis plus rien. Il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Quelques part au fin fond des salles les plus obscur de la congrégation de l'ombre, un rire des plus diabolique résonne contres les murs tandis que tout le monde dormaient aux étages au dessus. Là dans la pénombre de la pièce, une ombre est secoué d'un fou rire diabolique. Cet homme, puisqu'il s'agit bien d'un homme, venait de finir quelques chose de potentiellement dangereux. Dans ses mains de fou, une fiole.

Bien sûr cela aurait pu être juste un médicament, ou quelques chose du même genre. Vous auriez pu le croire si l'homme ne la tenait pas dans sa main comme s'il s'agissait là d'une des merveilles du monde, avec un sourire de psychopathe sur le visage. Certain d'entre vous l'aurons surement reconnu, mais pour ceux qui en doute encore, il s'agissait bien de Komui Lee, la terreur de la congrégation de l'ombre!

Pourquoi la terreur de la congrégation de l'ombre ? Cest en fait tellement évident. Car voyez vous, cet homme nommé Komui était un génie. Mais pas un bon génie malheureusement. Tous à la citadelle pourraient vous le confirmez, cet homme était surement le plus dangereux l'Ordre Noir, ces potions n'étaient jamais, mais alors jamais, efficace et finissaient toujours détruites par les exorcistes qui en faisaient régulièrement les frais. D'ailleurs cela est vraiment dommage qu'elles ne marche pas ces petites fioles hautement dangereuses.

Là, vous allez dire que l'auteur est devenue complètement folle, et qu'il faudrait l'interner d'urgence à St Mangouste (petit clin d'oeil à Harry Potter, vous l'aurez compris sans mal), mais au lieu de l'internez tout de suite, réfléchissez à ceci: si les inventions foireuse de Komui ne l'étaient pas, si elles marchaient, ne serait-elle pas très utiles?

Vous ne voyer toujours pas ou l'auteur veut en venir? Eh bien alors imaginez que Komui ai inventé une potion qui puissent transformé nimporte qui en joli petit chaton inoffensif, et que l'effet soit définitif, vous suivez! Bien, alors maintenant imaginez qu'il l'utilise sur les Akumas, les Noé et le Comte Millénaire, ceux-ci deviendraient alors de gentil petits chatons tout mignons, et la guerre serait alors fini et gagné en quelques minutes à peines. Vous voyez, pas besoin d'interner l'auteur à St Mangouste finalement, et dommage que Komui ne réussisse jamais ces potions.

Enfin pour en revenir à Komui, ce dernier ayant fini sa potion hautement dangereuse, se baladait à présent dans les couloirs déserts tel un fantôme, sa fiole à la main, et un long sabre de kendo à l'autre. Là, vous êtes tous choqués! Ne vous en faites pas c'est compréhensible. Après tout personne à la congrégation, pas même Kanda, ne se doutait que leur fou d'intendant savait apparemment se servir d'un sabre de kendo. Et sa future victime encore moins. Car oui, si Komui rodait ainsi dans les couloirs à plus de minuit, c'était uniquement pour mettre la main sur un cobaye. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant à sa future victime.

Et là, à quelques pas à peine, une tête blanche apparut dans son champs de vision. Komui s'approcha tout doucement de sa proie, s'étonnant quand même un peu de la facilité avec laquelle il y arrivait, et d'un grand coup de sabre sur la tête, l'assomma. Là, il repartit dans un grand rire qui résonna à travers les couloirs. Dans leurs chambres respectives les membres de la citadelle frissonnèrent d'effroi dans leurs sommeil, inconscient du fait qu'un malheur allait s'abattre sur l'un deux. Komui se pencha sur sa proie inconsciente, et lui fit avaler sa potion. Il repartit ensuite vers sa chambre dans un grand rire diabolique, laissant le pauvre Allen inconscient par terre, et potentiellement en danger.

Allen se réveilla en gémissant de douleur, au milieu d'un couloir désert et en pleine nuit. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qui lui était arrivait, juste qu'il avait eu mal à la tête puis plus rien. D'ailleurs il passa machinalement une main encore un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux de neiges. Et il se figea d'horreur. Là sur le sommet de son crâne, il sentait quelques chose d'étrange, ça ressemblait vaguement à des oreilles, comme celle des animaux vous voyez. D'un pas hésitant et encore à moitié assommé, Allen se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il y entra et alla directement à sa salle de bain. Là dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo, il se regarda incrédule.

Un loup. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu, ou plutôt ce à quoi il ressemblait maintenant. D'une main, il toucha l'une de ces oreilles d'un air rêveur? Oui parce que là il devait rêver, n'est-ce pas ! Pourtant il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il continua de toucher cette nouvelle oreille de loup. Il avait donc deux grande oreilles de loup grise comme ses yeux, et une longue queue tout aussi grise et touffue. Le blandinet soupira de dépit. Ça c'était encore un coup de l'autre fou d'intendant. Il sortit de la salle de bain dans l'idée d'aller se coucher. Mais arriver devant son lit, il ne le fit pas. Là il avait pensée à une certaine personne.

Bien sûr, c'est pas ça qui pourrait l'empêcher de dormir lui direz vous au petit loup, seulement ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Car en pensant à un certain kendoka, le petit loup n'avait plus qu'une envie. Vous savez le genre d'envie soudaine et irrésistible auquel on est parfois sujet. Et là le petit loup n'avait pas du tout la force d'y résister. Alors il céda à son envie, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'un certain kendoka. Ah oui! Encore un détail, c'était la pleine lune cette nuit. Autant dire que Komui avait bien choisi son jour pour agir!

Kanda dormais d'un sommeil agiter. Le soir même il avait eu un drôle de pressentiment, comme si quelque chose aller lui tomber sur le coin du nez sans qu'il n'en ai rien demander. Malgré tout il s'était quand même endormi, il fallait savoir aussi qu'il était rentré de mission depuis deux jours à peines, et donc il s'était entrainer sans relâche depuis son retour.

Là certain d'entre vous vont dire que ce kendoka est fou de s'entrainer autant, même si vous ne lui direz jamais, (vous n'avez pas particulièrement envie de mourir si jeune). Et il faut avouez que vous n'avez pas tout à fait tord, seulement vous connaissez le personnage, non ! Alors vous savez bien qu part manger des Soba tout les jours, s'entrainez lorsqu'il n'est pas en mission, chasser le lapin quand il l'embête et se battre à longueur de journée avec le Moyashi, ben le kendoka ne fait rien d'autre. D'ailleurs en parlant de Moyashi, le kendoka ne vous le diras jamais, même sous la torture, mais il aimait bien se battre avec se dernier.

Et là, vous allez dire qu'il doit surement être maso pour aimez se battre avec son collègue exorcistes. Eh bien l'auteur vous répondra juste, que c'est à cause de certaine raisons que le kendoka ne vous dévoilerais pas, que de toutes façon le Moyashi ne semblait pas s'en plaindre le moins du monde, et pour finir que ce ne sont pas tellement nos affaire. Cest pourquoi, l'auteur va simplement vous réorienter vers le Moyashi en question, qui elle en est sûr, doit vous intrigué au plus au point.

Allen se trouvait à présent devant la porte de la chambre du kendoka. Son envie soudaine du moment ctait transformé en un besoin primaire. Il voulait voir le kendoka, et ne repartirais pas sans l'avoir vu.

Alors il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il savait que le kendoka le tuerai s'il le surprenais dans sa chambre en pleine nuit, alors il s'avança à pas de loup (c'est le cas de le dire !) jusqu'à lui. Ses beaux yeux gris tombèrent sur la silhouette endormi dans le lit. Là, le petit loup vous laisse un peu imaginez ce qu'il y voyait. L'auteur vous fait donc une petite description, histoire que vous en profitiez un peu.

Kanda était donc allonger sur le dos, ses longs cheveux sombre s'éparpillait sur son oreiller et lui donner un air doux qu'il n'avait pas en temps normal. De ce qu'il voyait, le petit loup pouvait déjà vous dire que le kendoka devait dormir torse nu. Il y avait de quoi faire saliver n'importe quelle jeune femme normalement constituer, et donc imaginez un peu la réaction du petit loup, amoureux de cette vision de rêve, depuis maintenant pas mal de temps.

Toujours à pas de loup, Allen s'avança vers le lit afin de voir son kendoka de plus près. Il semblait agiter et le petit loup ne se demanda même pas ce qui pouvait déranger ce dernier dans son sommeil, il ne semblait même pas se rendre comptes que le kendoka pouvait se réveiller à tout moment. D'un mouvement ample de la main, il caressa légèrement, comme un effleurement, les cheveux sombre de Kanda. Ce dernier s'agita juste un peu plus dans son sommeil, mais le petit loup ne l'avait apparemment pas remarquer.

Les longue mèches du kendoka glissait comme de l'eau entre ses doigt. La sensation était exquise, un mélange de douceur et de félicité s'empara du petit loup. Enhardi par cette sensation jusqu'alors inconnu, il passa ensuite sa main sur le visage endormi du kendoka, qui se détendit dans son sommeil. Le petit loup était comme en transe, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir le ramener à la réalité.

Kanda remua imperceptiblement. Il avait sentit quelques chose de frais sur son visage, comme une caresse. Il se réveilla doucement, sentant une présence pas loin de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le Moyashi qui semblait quelque peu différent de d'habitude. Ecore à moitié endormi le kendoka détailla la fine silhouette de son collègue. Il était fin et plutôt petit. Il avait les cheveux blanc comme de la neiges avec deux magnifiques oreilles de loup grises sur la têtes, et ses yeux d'ordinaire gris comme un ciel en hiver, était à présent parcourut d'une multitudes de paillettes doré.

"Attend une minute là ! Cest pas des oreilles de loups ça !" pensa-t-il tout à coup.

_ Bordel! Moyashi qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme connerie ! Cest quoi cette apparence ridicule et...

Kanda s'était mis à lui crier dessus toutes sortes de gentillesse comme vous pouvez le constatez, mais il n'eu pas le loisir de poursuivre cette belle tirade sur sa lancer.

Là, vous allez surement vous demandez pourquoi il se serait arrêter en si bon chemin, eh bien en fait la raison est simple, très simple même. Le petit loup c'était comme qui direz jeter sur lui !

Oh, bon sang ! Maintenant qu'il est devenu un loup, Allen allait surement dévore le pauvre kendoka !C'est-ce que vous devaient tous penser, n'est-ce pas ! Allons bon, l'auteur à oublier de préciser une toute petite chose! Oh c'est vraiment pas grand-chose, en fait elle à juste oublier de préciser la manière dont le petit loup s'est jeter sur le kendoka à peine réveiller.

Bien sur là, vous allez dire qu'il n'y à pas trente six façons de se jeter sur quelqu'un lorsqu'on est un loup. Eh bien, c'est en effet le cas en temps normal, mais là voyez vous, le petit loup dont il est question se trouve être Allen, qui est fou amoureux de son collègue, qui lui n'arrête pas de l'ignore ou l'insulter suivant les jours, et que là c'était la pleine lune ! Donc en fait, le petit loup c'était bien jeter sur le kendoka, mais pas pour lui faire la peau comme certain pourrait le penser. Non, le petit loup c'était en fait jeter sur les lèvres du kendoka. Kendoka, qui d'ailleurs sembla fort choqué de cette attaque en règle de la part du petit loup.

Allen avait vu et surtout sentit le kendoka se réveiller. Il aurait du partir de suite pour ne pas se faire prendre par lui, il aurait du avoir honte aussi. Honte d'être entrer ainsi dans la chambre du kendoka sans son accord, et aussi parce qu'en temps normal, jamais pareil idée ne lui aurait traverser lesprit. Mais bon, là il était pas vraiment dans son état normal le petit Allen. Et sa nouvelle apparence y était pour beaucoup.

Quand le kendoka commença à lui cirer dessus, il sentit quelques chose en lui se serrer au point de lui faire mal. Cette sensation était atroce. C'était comme si quelqu'un était entré dans son coeur et le lacérer à coup de griffes, et ça faisait atrocement mal. Il ne le supporta pas. D'un seul coup, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, et sans laisser le temps au kendoka de continuer sa tirade, il se jeta sur ses lèvres, les lui léchant au passage. Kanda parut surpris et choqué, mais le petit loup s'en fichait bien, en fait il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, là.

Avant même que Kanda n'ai put esquisser le moindre geste, il se retrouva le dos plaquer contre son matelas, un Allen transformé en loup assis à califourchon sur ses hanches, l'embrassant sauvagement. Se rendant compte soudainement de ce que faisait l'albinos, et de leurs position actuel, Kanda essaya de se dégageait de l'étreinte du blandinet. Mais il n'y parvint pas, le petit loup était devenu plus fort que lui apparemment. Allen décela un moment d'hésitation chez le kendoka, ou plutôt de relâchement, et il lui mordilla les lèvres, lui faisant ainsi ouvrir la bouche sous la surprise. Il en profita allègrement, y glissant sa langue joueuse, rendant le baiser plus sauvage encore.

Kanda grogna de mécontentement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver à cet idiot de Moyashi ! Et puis c'était quoi cette apparence de loup ! Et cette force qui n'était pas normal ! Il le regarda dans les yeux, lui lançant un regard noir, espérant ainsi l'arrêter, ou du mains le déstabiliser un peu. Ça n'eu malheureusement pas l'effet escompté. Le kendoka avait déjà remarquer les reflet dor dans les prunelles grise du blandinet, mais ceux-ci s'étaient littéralement enflammé, au point que ces yeux gris acier étaient devenu totalement doré. De lor en fusion, voilà ce que pensa le kendoka à la vue de ces deux prunelles scintillante.

Allen avait été prit d'un long frisson lorsqu'il avait sentit ce regard noir que lui avait lancer Kanda. En temps normal, il aurait du avoir peur d'un tel regard, ou en être au moins impressionner, mais là ce ne fut pas le cas. A la minute ou ce regard plein de reproche silencieux, et peut être de rage contenue, s'était posé sur lui, son sang stait mis à bouillir dans ses veines. C'était comme si le kendoka le mettait au défit de continuait.

Allen lui lança un sourire en coin, son regard dor reflétait un tel désir que c'en était presque indécent. Le petit loup, toujours assis à califourchon sur le kendoka, commença doucement à lui lécher le cou, donnant de petit coups de langue, y laissant parfois de petites traces violette après avoir mordue la peau délicate. L'une de ses mains s'aventura sur son torse, le caressant tendrement. A mesure qu'il le caressait et lui léchait ainsi le cou, le grognement de mécontentement de Kanda se mua alors en gémissement de plaisir.

Kanda n'en revenait pas. Cet abruti de Moyashi s'était permis de l'embrasser sans lui demander son avis, et maintenant il le caressait langoureusement. Il aurait du être mortifié et dégouté d'un tel contact sur sa peu nue, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, de petits gémissements de plaisir s'échappèrent de ses lèvres entrouverte. Il sentait sur lui les mains douces du blandinet, son regard dor brulant qui semblait vouloir le déshabillait plus vite que ces mains, et cela l'excitait. A tel point, que lorsqu'il sentit la main baladeuse du petit loup commencer à descendre sur son torse de plus en plus bas, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, l'y aider pour qu'il aille plus vite.

Le petit loup sentit Kanda se détendre subitement, et pousser de petits soupirs de plaisirs qu'il tentait vainement de cacher. Il sourit contre son cou, il savait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il pouvait ressentir ses émotions, et là il le sentait s'enflammer de désir, tout comme lui en fait. D'un geste lent sa main descendit doucement sur son torse, y traçant un chemin de feu, pour finalement descendre plus bas, encore plus bas. Il leva ses yeux doré sur le visage de Kanda, lui lançant un regard brulant accompagnait d'un sourire étincelant. Le kendoka lui rendit son regard et s'approcha de ses lèvres, pour les prendre sauvagement entre les siennes. Le loup sourit intérieurement, il avait attraper sa proie.

Kanda se réveilla en grognant. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, et il aurait pu dormir encore, mais il était tellement habituer à se lever tôt pour s'entrainer, qu'il avait fini par se lever tout de même. Au vu des rayons rose orangé dans le ciel, il devait à peine être six heures du matin. Il soupira en fermant les yeux et se tourna vers le côté. Ou plutôt il essaya, car à peine avait-il bouger de quelque centimètres qu'il ressentit une violente douleur dans les reins. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux.

"Merde! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as prit de le laisser faire !" pensa-t-il en grommelant.

C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans son lit. Le petit loup s'était éclipser durant la nuit visiblement. Kanda soupira une fois de plus, il fini tout de même pas se lever prudemment et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa salle de bain; d'abord il devait prendre une douche, et ensuite, ben il verrait après !

Allen était assis sur son lit, les jambes replier sur son torse, la tête sur ces genoux. Le petit loup s'était réveiller durant la nuit, et il s'était enfuit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Allen était ensuite aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, repassant en boucle les évènements de la nuit. Ce qu'il avait fait, même si Kanda avait fini par se laisser faire, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait un tel acte. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il sentait les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, et un sanglot étouffé lui échappa.

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait!" pensa-t-il tristement.

Il se laissa ensuite glisser sur le côté, et fini par s'endormir, rouler en boule sur son lit.

Kanda sortit de sa salle de bain après s'étre habiller et avoir sécher ses longs cheveux sombre qu'il s'était empressé d'attacher en queue de cheval. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre et se dirigea d'un pas rapide jusqu'au réfectoire, dans l'espoir d'y retrouver un certain Moyashi. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécier que celui-ci s'en aille en pleine nuit comme un vulgaire voleur. Et il avait bien l'intention de le lui dire. Pourtant quand il arriva sur place, il ne trouva pas l'albinos à sa place habituelle, une montagne de nourriture devant lui. Il alla donc voir Jerry pour lui demander s'il l'avait vu.

_ Je suis désolé Kanda-kun, mais je ne sait pas du tout ou il est ! Je ne l'ai pas encore vu ! Lui répondit-il la mine inquiète.

Le kendoka quitta donc le réfectoire sans même manger un morceau, ce qui étonna grandement les personnes présente dailleurs, et le chercha dans les couloirs de la congrégation de l'ombre le reste de la journée. Mais vers la fin de l'après midi, il ne l'avait toujours pas trouver, alors il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la bibliothèque. Il y entra et parcouru les rayonnages, cherchant une tête rousse qu'il connaissait malheureusement très bien. Il finit par le trouvait, mais il n'était pas seul. Plaquer contre une Lenalee Lee, elle-même adosser à une étagère, le lapin roux était occuper à bécoté la jeune fille. Kanda ne chercha même pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lavi, qui d'ailleurs ne l'avait pas sentit ni vu arriver, et le tira brutalement en arrière, les faisant ainsi sursauter tout les deux. Lenalee se mit alors à rougir furieusement, tandis que Lavi le regardait d'un air surpris. Mais pas pour très longtemps, une minute à peine après avoir été surpris en si mauvaise posture, il arborait déjà un grand sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice.

_ Eh bien Yuu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! Cest rare que tu me cherche! Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Kanda se retint difficilement de tuer ce crétin de lapin, et répondit aux deux tourtereaux qui le dévisageaient.

_ Tss...vous savez pas ou est le Moyashi ! Demanda-t-il à ses collègues.

Alors là chers lecteurs, je vous laisse un peu imaginez la têtes plus que surprise des deux exorcistes. Lavi regardait Kanda comme si un fantôme venait d'apparaitre de nulle part, et Lenalee se trouvait dans le même état que lui. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, et son expression choqué devint soudainement inquiète.

_Qu'y a-t-il ! Est-ce qu'il est arriver quelques chose à Allen ! Demanda-t-elle d'une voix alarmé et légèrement tremblante.

Kanda soupira devant l'air paniqué de la jeune fille, maintenant qu'il avait poser sa question, il devait leur expliquer l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'albinos, c'est-à-dire en loup ! Il prit une profonde inspiration et leur expliqua donc que le Moyashi était venu le voir hier soir, et qu'il avait l'apparence d'un loup, tout en omettant de parler de la suite des évènements. Leur disant juste qu'il avait simplement dormi dans sa chambre, et était donc sortit avant le matin. Lavi paraissait amuser devant l'embarras du jeune homme, comprenant sans le dire que quelque chose d'autre avait du se passer, mais Lenalee paraissait choqué et en colère aussi.

Les deux jeunes homme s'en aperçurent, mais avant même que le kendoka n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ni même le temp de faire un geste, Lenalee le gifla brutalement. Elle était furieuse, et des larmes commençait à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

_ Idiot ! Tu n'est qu'un idiot Kanda ! Cria-t-elle sans prendre la peine de vérifier que personne ne les entendaient. Tu as laisser Allen dormir avec toi au lieu de le jeter dehors, et tu n'est qu'un idiot insensible !

Lavi paraissait encore plus choqué que Kanda, il n'avait jamais vu sa petite Lenalee aussi furieuse contre personne, et encore moins contre Kanda. Tout le monde à la citadelle savait qu'elle appréciait beaucoup le kendoka. Kanda ne comprenais même pas pourquoi cette idiote de Lenalee l'avait giflé ainsi.

Le rouquin non plus ne comprenait pas, et il commençait lui aussi à s'énervé.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend Lenalee ! Depuis quand tu frappe quelqu'un pour Allen ! S'énerva t-il après la jeune fille.

Lenalee était abasourdie. Elle comprit la question de Lavi, et surtout la portée de son geste. Elle avait fait une bourde, elle avait juste l'intention de défendre son ami Allen, et au lieu de ça elle venait de commettre un impair. Elle réfléchit un instant essayant de trouver quelque chose de cohérant à leurs dire, mais plus elle attendait plus elle voyait les deux autres s'énervaient de son silence. Dans un geste d'impuissance, elle ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'Allen lui pardonne ce qu'elle allait faire.

_Je suis désolée Kanda, je n'aurait pas du te gifler de la sorte! S'excusa-t-elle tristement. Elle hésita une seconde puis repris difficilement. Allen m'a confié un secret qui lui pesait sur le coeur depuis quelques mois déjà, je ne devrait pas vous le dire, il m'en voudra surement de le faire, mais il...

La jeune fille regardait Kanda avec un petit sourire triste, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire maintenant allait changer quelque chose de précieux qu'elle ne voulait pas briser. Finalement elle reprit une inspiration et continua en regardant le kendoka face à elle.

_ Allen m'a a avouer il y a quelque temps déjà qu'il était amoureux de toi! Conclu-t-elle tristement.

Les deux jeunes hommes ouvrirent de grands yeux à cette annonce. Lavi essaya de dire quelque chose, mais sa voix avait du prendre des vacances sans son accord, puisqu'aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche ouverte. Il regarda Lenalee essayant de savoir si elle lui mentait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kanda guettant une réaction de sa part à cette nouvelle plus qu'inattendue. Mais il avait baisser la tête, et ses longue mèches lui cachait les yeux. Il voulut poser sa main sur son bras afin davoir une quelconque réaction, mais se ravisa bien vite. Le kendoka s'était soudainement mit à grogner méchamment. Lavi recula d'un pas se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le contrarier à ce point.

Il essaya à nouveau de soutirer une réaction chez Kanda, mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il se tourna brusquement et commença à sortir de la bibliothèque.

_ Je vais lui faire sa fête à cet abruti de Moyashi ! Grommela-t-il des éclairs dans les yeux.

Lenalee l'ayant entendue tout comme Lavi, paniqua et le suivit en trainant son petit ami derrière elle. Elle avait fait une bêtise, d'accord! Mais il était hors de question que Kanda ne fasse quoi que se soit de mal à Allen.

Allen se réveilla en sueur et haletant. Il avait revu la nuit dernière en rêve. Et ça lui faisait mal, si mal. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

"J'ai tout gâché! Il doit me détester, me haïr maintenant ! Et je doit le dégouter d'avoir agis ainsi avec lui !"

L'albinos sanglota doucement à cette pensée, il avait appris à faire semblant, et y arriver très bien d'ailleurs. Chaque jour depuis des mois il faisait attention à ces gestes, à ses paroles et ses actes pour ne pas qu'ils le trahissent. Il ne voulait pas que Kanda ne le perce à jour et le déteste encore plus. Alors il faisait semblant, il faisait comme si de rien n'était chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il se chamaillait avec lui tout les jours, alors que son coeur s'affolait quand il était en sa présence, il se battait avec lui quand il voudrait juste se blottir dans ses bras, et il l'insulter quand il aurait voulut l'embrasser tout simplement.

Et il avait finalement lâcher prise, à cause de cette apparence de loup qu'il avait maintenant. Il aurait dû résister à son attirance pour le beau kendoka, il n'aurait même pas dû avoir de tel sentiments pour lui. Mais il s'était laisser guider par cet sorte d'instinct animal et sauvage que le loup possédait, et cela était comme un besoin, une urgence contre laquelle il n'avait pas pu résister.

Ces larmes continuaient de couler le longs de ces joues, quand il entendit des pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Il aurait voulu se lever ou se cacher sous ses couvertures, mais il n'avait pas la force de bouger, il semblait si fatiguer. Alors il attendit juste que les pas éloigne de sa chambre.

Kanda s'était dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de l'albinos, suivit de Lavi et Lenalee qui ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser seul avec le blandinet. Lavi qui se doutait qu'Allen aurait fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé, leur dit qu'il valait mieux demander d'abord un double à Reevers. Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant la porte de l'albinos, qu'il déverrouillèrent avec le fameux double de sa clé. Kanda ouvrit alors la porte près à crier sur le crétin de Moyashi ce qu'il pensait de son attitude idiote.

Mais ces mots se bloquèrent instantanément dans a gorge. Il se doutait qu'Allen serait peu être un peu triste, puisqu'il avait eu besoin de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et qu'il n'avait rien manger de la journée, mais il n'avait pas imaginait une seule seconde cette situation là. Allen était assis sur son lit, les jambes recroquevillé sur son torse, des larmes parcouraient ses joues rougies. Il voulut lui dire quelques chose mais le petit loup le devança.

_K-Kanda! Je...je suis désolé...pleura-t-il les yeux toujours baisser, je ne voulais pas t'embêter et je...

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot étouffé, alors que ses belles oreilles de loup se plaquaient piteusement sur ses cheveux de neiges. Il fini par lever son regard triste vers le kendoka, ne semblant même pas s'apercevoir de la présence de ces amis derrière celui-ci.

Kanda soupira de dépit. Il s'avança finalement dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le petit loup. Allen le voyant ainsi s'approchait de lui baissa la tête s'attendant surement à ce qu'il le frappe. Mais il n'en fit rien. Le kendoka s'était avancer vers lui et d'une main douce, commença à lui caressait les oreilles. Allen sursauta à ce contact, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Tout doucement, il releva ces yeux gris nuageux vers le kendoka, et il n'y lu aucune haine, ni aucun ressentiment.

Lavi et Lenalee observaient la scène sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lenalee était complètement perdue, elle pensait que le kendoka était en colère contre Allen à cause de ses sentiments pour lui, mais au lieu de le frapper comme elle s'y attendait presque, il lui caressait la tête gentiment. Complètement abasourdie, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de Lavi. Il souriait, le regarda pétillant de joie. Intriguée, elle voulut lui demander les raisons d'un tel sourire mais fut interrompue dans ses intentions par un mouvement brusque du doté du lit. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête dans cette direction, elle ouvrit de grand yeux sous la surprise. Là juste devant eux, Kanda s'était jeter sur Allen, et l'embrasait tendrement.

Allen avait était vraiment surpris quand le kendoka avait commencer à lui caressait ses oreilles de loup d'un geste doux, lui lançant des petits frisson de plaisir dans tout le corps s'en le vouloir. Alors lorsque Kanda se jeta presque sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, il avait sursauté, son coeur ayant alors rater un battement au passage. Kanda fini par relâcher ses douces lèvres, et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Idiot de Moyashi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de partir en pleine nuit ! Lança-t-il le regard pétillant d'une lueur malicieuse qu'Allen n'avait jamais vu.

Allen le regarda encore plus surpris.

_Je...mais je...bégaya-t-il sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il devait répondre à ça.

_ Tss...comment tu veut que je m'amuse moi aussi si tu t'en va tranquillement !

Kanda ricana un peu devant la tête ahuris que faisait son petit loup. Il s'attendait bien à le surprendre, mais là ça dépasser largement ce qu'il s'était imaginer. Avant même qu'Allen n'ait le temps de se reprendre, Kanda l'avait pris dans ses bras et déposait des petits baiser affectueux dans son cou, laissant aussi une jolie marque bleu bien visible. Allen fini par se reprendre un peu, et se laissa câliner en fermant les yeux de bien être.

Lavi qui observait toujours la scène depuis leurs entrée dans la chambre, prit Lenalee par la main et sortit en fermant la porte discrètement derrière eux. Il lui sourit ensuite, et ils repartir à la bibliothèque. Maintenant que Lenalee savait que Kanda ne ferait pas de mal à son ami, elle était heureuse pour lui.

Le lendemain, Allen se réveilla doucement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard sombre de Kanda qui le fixait tendrement. Il lui sourit timidement, et se rapprocha d'avantage de lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou et ses longs cheveux d'encre.

Il ne fallut ensuite que quelques jours à la congrégation de l'ombre pour que tout le monde sache que Kanda et Allen étaient désormais en couple, même si Kanda aurait préférer que ça ne se sache pas. Seulement vu le nombres de suçons qu'il laissait sur le cou de son petit loup, le doute s'était vite envolé. Du coup, tout le monde leur faisaient des petite remarques amicales, et Kanda grognait après eux, tandis qu'Allen rougissait comme une jolie tomate bien mûr. Alors tout le monde riait, Kanda le prenait dans se bras, et le petit loup s'y callait tranquillement.

Finalement l'expérience de Komui avait était plutôt bénéfique, Allen s'était vu son amour pour le kendoka rendu et partager, et Kanda avait définitivement fait comprendre à tous qu'Allen était à lui.

Fin...ou presque !

L'auteur tient également à vous préciser que Kanda et Allen ont finalement décider de ne pas tuer Komui, puisque son expérience leurs avait était utile, Allen avait d'ailleurs retrouver son apparence normal au bout d'une semaine, même si Kanda le regrettait un peu, il aimer bien son petit loup tout compte fait. Et Komui était très heureux que l'une de ces potions ai été au point, pour une fois.

Fin!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Micaiah: Ouah! J'ai fini (danse et saute partout comme un lapin heureux) j'ai fini !

Kanda: (sort Mugen) c'est quoi ce truc que tu nous à pondue !

Allen: Kanda arrête, c'est pas gentil de la menacer comme ça -_-

Kanda: Tss...m'en fou !

Lavi: A mon avis, il est pas content d'être passer à la casserole avant toi Allen ^^!

Kanda: Tss...tait toi crétin de lapin ! retourne voir ta copine!

Lenalee: Moi je pense plustôt qu'il aurait aimer qu'Allen reste un loup plus longtemps ^^!

Kanda: (vire au rouge tomate) Qu..quoi !

Allen: Oh: c'est gentil mon Kanda ^^!

Kanda: (encore plus rouge^^)...

Micaiah: Bon ben moi je vais laissez les tourtereaux tranquille ^^ alors une petit review en partant !

Rating: M (insinuation plus que douteuse ^^)

résumé; Allen traine dans les couloir en ruminant, Komui rit comme un psyqhopathe à la recherche d'un potentille victime et tombe sur l'albinos. Allen devient alors un peu plus sauvage qu'a l'ordinnaire, et suis un instinct primmaire qui le mène droit vers Kanda...

Le loup part en chasse !


	2. Le loup part en chasse! avec lemon

Blabla de l'auteur ^^ :Bon ! Alors tout d'abord ce chapitre est bien le même que le précédent, à un détail près ^^, il contient la partie manquante du premier chapitre ^^, c'est à dire le fameux lemon sous-entendu ^^ ! En résumé, j'avais besoin d'une fiction pour un concours d'OS Yullen auquel je participe, et donc celui-ci était parfait, sauf qu'il devait contenir au moins un lemon, et donc j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains comme on dit, et je l'ai enfin écrit ce lemon que vous vous attentiez tous à voir ^^! Donc pour tous ceux qui trouvaient que je m'étais arrêter en si bon chemin, je vous dédie donc ce nouveau Os avec lemon ^^! Bonne lecture à vous ^^!

**Le loup part en chasse ! (revue et corriger)**

Allen marchait dans les couloirs de la congrégation de l'ombre en grommelant. Il avait un problème, et pas un petit. Le problème en question ? Voyons voir: grand, de long cheveux sombre attaché en queue de cheval, les yeux noir comme des obsidiennes, et un caractère de chien! Vous aurez sûrement deviné à qui l'albinos faisait référence. Et oui, c'était bien Yuu Kanda son problème. Bof, il a toujours été un problème pour lui, lui direz vous au petit blandinet, puisqu'ils se sont toujours chamaillés, et cela n'est donc pas nouveau. Vous auriez pu avoir raison, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Car voyez vous, le problème d'Allen se nomme bien Kanda, mais ce n'est pas uniquement la personne qui pose problème, non, ce sont les sentiments affectif qu'il avait développé pour ce dernier qui posait problème.

Oui, vous avez bien compris, notre petit albinos s'était aperçu depuis peu qu'il était _ semble-t-il _ amoureux de son collègue. Et connaissant le caractère, comment dire….hum…irascible de son fameux collègue, il y avait de quoi parler de problème!

Voilà pourquoi le blandinet parcourait les couloirs de la congrégation de l'ombre à presque minuit, en grommelant sur sa malchance aussi bien dans la vie de tous les jours qu'en amour. C'est donc pour cela qu'il ne vit rien venir. En temps normal, Allen aurait vu cette ombre ce déplacer lentement jusqu'à lui, il l'aurait vu brandir quelques chose de long et fin au dessus de sa tête, il aurait pu réagir, et il ne se serait pas fait assommé sans ne rien pouvoir y faire. Malheureusement pour notre pauvre albinos, il était tellement perdu dans ses sombres pensées, qu'il ne vit rien du tout. Il ne ressentit que la chose longue et fine s'abattre sur son crâne, puis plus rien. Il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Quelques part au fin fond des salles les plus obscursde la congrégation de l'ombre, un rire des plus diabolique résonne contres les murs tandis que tout le monde dormaient aux étages au dessus. Là, dans la pénombre de la pièce, une ombre est secouée d'un fou rire diabolique. Cet homme, puisqu'il s'agit bien d'un homme, venait de finir quelques choses de potentiellement dangereux. Dans ses mains de fou, une fiole. Bien sûr cela aurait pu être juste un médicament, ou quelques choses du même genre. Vous auriez pu le croire si l'homme ne la tenait pas dans sa main comme s'il s'agissait là d'une des merveilles du monde, avec un sourire de psychopathe sur le visage. Certains d'entre vous l'auront reconnus, mais pour ceux qui en doute encore, il s'agissait bien de Komui Lee, la terreur de la congrégation de l'ombre.

Pourquoi la terreur de la congrégation de l'ombre ? C'est en fait tellement évident. Car voyez vous, cet homme nommé Komui était un génie. Mais pas un bon génie malheureusement. Tous à la citadelle pourraient vous le confirmez, cet homme était surement le plus dangereux l'Ordre Noir, ces potions n'étaient jamais, mais alors jamais, efficace et finissaient toujours détruites par les exorcistes qui en faisaient régulièrement les frais. D'ailleurs cela est vraiment dommage qu'elles ne marchent pas ces petites fioles hautement dangereuses.

Là, vous allez dire que l'auteur est devenue complètement folle, et qu'il faudrait l'interner d'urgence à St Mangouste, mais au lieu de l'internertout de suite réfléchissez à ceci: si les inventions foireuse de Komui ne l'étaient pas, si elles marchaient, ne serait-elle pas très utiles?

Vous ne voyer toujours pas ou l'auteur veut en venir? Eh bien alors imaginez que Komui ai inventé une potion qui puissent transformer n'importe qui en joli petit chaton inoffensif, et que l'effet soit définitif, vous suivez! Bien, alors maintenant imaginez qu'il l'utilise sur les Akumas, les Noé et le Comte Millénaire, ceux-ci deviendraient alors de gentil petits chatons tout mignons, et la guerre serait alors fini et gagné en quelques minutes à peines. Vous voyez, pas besoin d'interner l'auteur à St Mangouste finalement, et dommage que Komui ne réussisse jamais ces potions.

Enfin pour en revenir à Komui, ce dernier ayant fini sa potion hautement dangereuse, se baladait à présent dans les couloirs déserts tel un fantôme, sa fiole à la main, et un long sabre de kendo à l'autre. Là, vous êtes tous choqués! Ne vous en faites pas c'est compréhensible. Après tout personne à la congrégation, pas même Kanda, ne se doutait que leur fou d'intendant savait apparemment se servir d'un sabre de kendo. Et sa future victime encore moins. Car oui, si Komui rodait ainsi dans les couloirs à plus de minuit, c'était uniquement pour mettre la main sur un cobaye. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant à sa future victime.

Soudain, à quelques pas devant lui, une tête blanche apparut dans son champ de vision. Komui s'approcha tout doucement de sa proie, s'étonnant quand même un peu de la facilité avec laquelle il y arrivait, et d'un grand coup de sabre sur la tête, l'assomma. Là, il repartit dans un grand rire qui résonna à travers les couloirs. Dans leurs chambres respectives les membres de la citadelle frissonnèrent d'effroi dans leurs sommeil, inconscient du fait qu'un malheur allait s'abattre sur l'un deux. Komui se pencha sur sa proie inconsciente, et lui fit avaler sa potion. Il repartit ensuite vers sa chambre dans un grand rire diabolique, laissant le pauvre Allen inconscient par terre, et potentiellement en danger.

Allen se réveilla en gémissant de douleur, au milieu d'un couloir désert et en pleine nuit. il ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qui lui était arrivé, juste qu'il avait eu mal à la tête puis plus rien. D'ailleurs il passa machinalement une main encore un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux de neiges. Et il se figea d'horreur. Là sur le sommet de son crâne, il sentait quelques chose d'étrange, ça ressemblait vaguement à des oreilles, comme celle des animaux vous voyez. D'un pas hésitant et encore à moitié assommé, Allen se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il y entra et fila directement dans sa salle de bain. Là dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo, il se regarda incrédule.

Un loup. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu, ou plutôt ce à quoi il ressemblait maintenant. D'une main hésitante, il toucha l'une de ces oreilles d'un air rêveur? Oui parce que là il devait rêver, n'est-ce pas ! Pourtant il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il avait bel et bien deux oreilles de loup grises comme ses yeux, et une longue queue tout aussi grise et touffue. Le blandinet soupira de dépit. Ça, c'était encore un coup de l'autre fou d'intendant. Il sortit de sa salle de bain dans l'idée d'aller se coucher. Mais arriver devant son lit, il ne le fit pas. Ses pensées avaient dérivéesjusqu'à une certaine personne.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ça qui pourrait l'empêcher de dormir lui direz vous au petit loup! Seulement ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Car en pensant à un certain kendoka, le petit loup n'avait plus qu'une envie. Vous savez le genre d'envie soudaine et irrésistible auquel on est parfois sujet. Et là le petit loup n'avait pas du tout la force d'y résister. Alors il céda à son envie, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kanda. A travers l'une des grandes fenêtres qui parcouraient le couloir, il observa la lune pâle dans le ciel. Elle était pleine. Autant dire que Komui avait bien choisit son jour pour agir !

Kanda dormait d'un sommeil agité. Le soir même il avait eu un drôle de pressentiment. comme si quelque chose allait lui tomber sur le coin du nez sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé . Malgré cela, il s'était tout de même endormi. Dire qu'il était revenu de mission depuis deux jours à peines! Et qu'avait-il fait durant ces deux derniers jours ? Il s'était entrainé sans relâche évidement!

Là certain d'entre vous vont dire que ce kendoka est fou de s'entrainer autant, même si vous ne lui direz jamais, vous n'avez pas particulièrement envie de mourir si jeune. et il faut avouer que vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort. Seulement vous connaissez le personnage, non ? Alors vous savez bien qu'à part manger des Soba tout les jours, s'entraîner lorsqu'il n'est pas en mission, chasser le lapin quand il l'embête et se battre à longueur de journée avec le Moyashi, eh bien le kendoka ne fait rien d'autre. D'ailleurs en parlant de Moyashi, le kendoka ne vous le diras jamais _ même sous la torture _ mais il aimait bien se battre avec ce dernier.

Allen se trouvait à présent devant la porte de la chambre de Kanda. Son envie soudaine c'était transformé en un besoin primaire. Il voulait le voir, et ne repartirait pas sans l'avoir vu! Alors il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il savait que le kendoka le tuerait s'il le surprenait dans sa chambre en pleine nuit, alors il s'avança à pas de loup _ littéralement _ jusqu'à lui. Ses beaux yeux gris tombèrent sur la silhouette endormie dans le lit. Kanda était allongé sur le dos, ses longs cheveux sombre s'éparpillait sur son oreiller, lui donnant un air doux qu'il n'avait pas en temps normal. De ce qu'il voyait, le petit loup pouvait dire que le kendoka devait dormir torse nu. Il y avait de quoi faire saliver n'importe qui, imaginez donc un peu la réaction du petit loup, amoureux de lui, depuis maintenant pas mal de temps.

Toujours à pas de loup, Allen s'avança vers le lit afin de voir son kendoka de plus près. Il semblait agiter et le petit loup ne se demanda même pas ce qui pouvait le déranger dans son sommeil, il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que le kendoka pouvait se réveiller à tout moment. D'un mouvement doux de la main, il caressa les cheveux sombres de Kanda. Ce dernier s'agita juste un peu plus dans son sommeil, mais le petit loup ne sembla pas le remarquer. Les longues mèches noires glissaient comme de l'eau entre ses doigts. La sensation était exquise, un mélange de douceur et de félicité s'empara du petit loup. Enhardi par cette sensation jusqu'alors inconnu, il passa ensuite sa main sur le visage endormi du kendoka, qui se détendit dans son sommeil. Le petit loup était comme en transe, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir le ramener à la réalité.

Kanda remua imperceptiblement. Il avait sentit quelques chose de frais sur son visage, comme une caresse. Il se réveilla doucement, sentant une présence près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le Moyashi qui semblait quelque peu différent de d'habitude. Ecore à moitié endormi le kendoka détailla la fine silhouette de son collègue. Il était fin et plus petit que lui. Ses cheveux blanc comme de la neiges était surmontés de deux magnifiques oreilles de loup grises sur la tête, et ses yeux d'ordinaire gris comme un ciel d'hiver, était à présent parcourut d'une multitude de paillettes doré.

« Attend une minute là ? C'est pas des oreilles de loups ça ? » pensa-t-il tout à coup.

_ Bordel! Moyashi qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme connerie ? C'est quoi cette apparence ridicule et…

Kanda s'était mis à lui crier dessus toutes sortes de gentillesse comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre cette belle tirade sur sa lancer. Qu'est-ce qui as bien put le couper en si bon chemin, direz vous ? Eh bien en fait la raison est simple, très simple même. Allen s'était comme qui dirait jeté sur lui! Mais contrairement aux apparences, il ne se jeta pas sur lui pour lui faire la peau comme on pourrait le penser. Non, il s'était tout simplement jeté sur les lèvres du kendoka, qui pour le coup sembla fort choqué par cette soudaine attaque en règle de la part du Moyashi.

Allen avait vu et surtout sentit le kendoka se réveiller. Il aurait du partir de suite pour ne pas se faire prendre, il aurait du avoir honte aussi. Honte d'être entré ainsi dans la chambre du kendoka sans son accord, et aussi parce qu'en temps normal, jamais pareille idée ne lui aurait traversé l'esprit. Mais bon, là il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal le petit Allen. Et sa nouvelle apparence y était pour beaucoup.

Quand le kendoka commença à lui cirer dessus, il sentit quelque chose en lui se serrer au point de lui faire mal. Cette sensation était atroce. C'était comme si quelqu'un était entré dans son cœur et le lacérer à coup de griffes, et ça faisait atrocement mal. Il ne le supporta pas. D'un seul coup, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, et sans laisser le temps au kendoka de continuer sa tirade, il se jeta sur ses lèvres, les lui léchant au passage. Kanda parut surpris et choqué, mais le petit loup s'en fichait bien, en fait il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, là.

Avant même que Kanda n'ai put esquisser le moindre geste, il se retrouva le dos plaquer contre son matelas, un Allen transformé en loup assis à califourchon sur ses hanches, l'embrassant sauvagement. Se rendant compte soudainement de ce que faisait l'albinos, et de leurs position actuel, Kanda essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte du blandinet. Mais il n'y parvint pas, le petit loup était devenu plus fort que lui apparemment. Allen décela un moment d'hésitation chez le kendoka, ou plutôt de relâchement, et il lui mordilla les lèvres, lui faisant ainsi ouvrir la bouche sous la surprise. Il en profita allègrement, y glissant sa langue, rendant le baiser plus sauvage encore.

Kanda grogna de mécontentement? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver à cet idiot de Moyashi ! Et puis c'était quoi cette apparence de loup ! Et cette force qui n'était pas normal ! Il le regarda dans les yeux, lui lançant un regard noir, espérant ainsi l'arrêter, ou du moins le déstabiliser un peu. ça n'eut malheureusement pas l'effet escompté. Le kendoka avait déjà remarqué les reflets d'or dans les prunelles grises du blandinet, mais ceux-ci s'étaient littéralement enflammés, au point que ses yeux gris acier étaient devenus totalement doré.

« De l'or en fusion ! » pensa-t-il, troublé à la vue de ces deux prunelles scintillante.

Allen avait été prit d'un long frisson lorsqu'il avait sentit ce regard noir que lui avait lancé Kanda. En temps normal, il aurait dû avoir peur d'un tel regard, en être au moins impressionné, mais là ce ne fut pas le cas. A la minute ou ce regard plein de reproche silencieux, et peut être de rage contenue, s'était posé sur lui, son sang s'était mis à bouillir dans ses veines. C'était comme si le kendoka le mettait au défis de continuer.

Allen lui lança un sourire en coin, son regard d'or reflétait un tel désir que c'en était presque indécent. Le petit loup, toujours assis à califourchon sur le kendoka, commença doucement à lui lécher le cou, donnant de petits coups de langue, y laissant parfois de petites marques rouge après avoir mordue la peau délicate. L'une de ses mains s'aventura sur son torse, le caressant tendrement. A mesure qu'il lui léchait ainsi le cou, parcourant son torse de caresse indécente, le grognement de mécontentement de Kanda se mua peu à peu en gémissement de plaisir.

Kanda n'en revenait pas. Cet abruti de Moyashi s'était permis de l'embrasser sans lui demander son avis, et maintenant il le caressait langoureusement. il aurait dû être mortifié et dégouté d'un tel contact sur sa peau nue, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, de petits gémissements de plaisir s'échappèrent de ses lèvres entrouverte. Il sentait sur lui les mains douces du blandinet, son regard d'or brulant qui semblait vouloir le déshabillé plus vite que ces mains, et cela l'excitait. A tel point, que lorsqu'il sentit la main baladeuse du petit loup commencer à descendre sur son torse de plus en plus bas, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, l'y aider pour qu'il aille plus vite.

Et Allen le comprit bien, ou du moins il ressentit la soudaine impatiente du kendoka alangui sous son corps. Ses caresses se firent plus poussées, et ses lèvres descendirent lécher la gorge offerte qui l'obsédait à cet instant. De sa langue joueuse il traça un chemin de feu sur son cou, descendant petit à petit le long de son corps athlétique. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur ses côtes pour finir sur ses reins. Kanda gémissait de plus en plus sous lui, ne sachant apparemment pas comment prendre la situation actuelle. Il aurait dû être dégouter par ce qu'il subissait du blandinet, mais ce n'était pas le cas, pas du tout même.

_ Moyashi… murmura-t-il à l'oreille grise du loup le dominant.

Ce simple murmure, tel une prière, déclencha une véritable tornade de sensation chez le jeune loup. Allen releva soudainement la tête et embrassa les lèvres de Kanda sauvagement, les meurtrissant de sa langue impérieuse, et sous ses canines légèrement plus longue que d'ordinaire. Ses mains agiles se perdirent quelques minutes dans ses longs cheveux sombre, et le jeune loup commença à onduler du bassin contre Kanda. A ce contact indécent et si appréciable, le kendoka laissa échapper un léger cri de plaisir, qu'Allen ne manqua pas d'entendre. Puis tout s'accéléra, Kanda ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, un instant le jeune loup l'embrassait à en perdre haleine, et l'instant suivant, il le caressait langoureusement. il ne fut pas tellement étonné lorsqu'il se retrouva complètement nu, allongé sur son matelas avec un Moyashi transformé en loup assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, tout aussi nu que lui, et sans même s'en être rendu compte jusque là.

Allen caressait ses cuisses sensuellement se délectant des gémissements de Kanda à ce contact sur sa peau nu. Il lui lança ensuite un sourire mutin, avant de se jeter littéralement sur lui. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avant que ces douces lèvres ne descendent encore une fois sur son corps, le parcourant de baisers, laissant quelques fois de petites marque rouge bien visible, pour finir plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Kanda sursauta légèrement et lâcha un gémissement rauque à la sensation de la bouche d'Allen sur son sexe. Le jeune loup lécha goulument la hampe dressée , la parcourant de lente vas et viens tandis que les mains tremblantes de Kanda se perdaient dans ses cheveux de neiges. Jusqu'à ce qu'il touche ses douces oreilles grises de loup. Là, Allen eu une réaction qui plût beaucoup au kendoka. Lorsqu'il avait touché l'oreille du loup, un long frisson avait parcourut le dos d'Allen, et un son qui ressemblait beaucoup à un ronronnement de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge.

Allen profita de ce que le kendoka était occupé avec ses oreilles de loup, pour glisser doucement un doigt dans son intimité. Kanda eu un léger sursaut qu'il oublia bien vite lorsqu'Allen reprit son activité première. Et Kanda le serra d'avantage contre lui, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer. Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Un autre doigt rejoignit le premier, faisant de petits mouvements doux pour le calmer, l'habituant à cette présence étrangère. Kanda gémissait toujours contre son cou lorsqu'il introduisit un troisième doigt en lui, le faisant se crisper sous la douleur. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le jeune loup ne bougea plus, essayant de calmer Kanda avec force baiser et caresses. Il pensait ne jamais y parvenir lorsque cela se produisit. Sous l'impatiente grandissante, le jeune loup agitait sa longue queue grise dans son dos, tel un chat attendant qu'on lui caresse la tête, lorsqu'elle caressa le torse du kendoka par inadvertance. Celui-ci se cambra sous lui, gémissant plus fort, sans plus faire attention à la douleur, tant la sensation était douce et délectable.

Allen sourit alors au kendoka en sueur, ses yeux dorés pétillant de désir encore inassouvi. Il retira ensuite ses doigts de l'intimité de Kanda, se plaça correctement entre ses cuises, et le pénétra d'un coup de rein. Il ne lui fallut ensuite que quelques minutes de patiente avant que Kanda n'ondule des hanches de lui-même tout contre lui. Puis, ce ne fut plus qu'un maelström de sensation grisante pour tout les deux, tant le plaisir était fort. Ils s'unirent l'un à l'autre, entamant une danse langoureuse d'un plaisir si intense que lorsqu'enfin la délivrance les prit, le jeune loup s'effondra sur le kendoka, soufflant bruyamment dans son cou. Et l'état de Kanda n'était pas mieux, bien au contraire. Allen releva doucement la tête pour le voir à bout de souffle, les joues rouges, les lèvres enflés de leurs baisés échangés. Et cela lui fit plaisir de le voir ainsi. Finalement, les secondes, les minutes et peut être même les heures défilèrent ainsi, les laissant alangui l'un contre l'autre, en sueur, tandis qu'ils commençaient à somnoler. Mais un mouvement du côté de Kanda, attira l'attention d'Allen.

Le petit loup sentit Kanda se tendre subitement, et pousser de petits soupirs de plaisirs qu'il tentait vainement de cacher. Il sourit contre son cou, il savait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il pouvait ressentir ses émotions, et là il le sentait s'enflammer de désir, encore une fois, tout comme lui en fait. D'un geste lent sa main descendit doucement sur son torse, y traçant un nouveau chemin de feu, pour finalement descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas. Il leva ses yeux dorés sur le visage de Kanda, lui lançant un regard brulant accompagnait d'un sourire étincelant. Le kendoka lui rendit son regard et s'approcha de ses lèvres, pour les prendre sauvagement entre les siennes. Le loup sourit intérieurement, il avait attrapé sa proie.

Kanda se réveilla en grognant. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, et il aurait pu dormir encore, mais il était tellement habitué à se lever tôt pour s'entrainer, qu'il avait fini par se lever tout de même. Au vu des rayons rose orangé dans le ciel, il devait à peine être six heures du matin. Il soupira en fermant les yeux et se tourna vers le côté. Ou plutôt il essaya, car à peine avait-il bougé de quelque centimètre qu'il ressentit une violente douleur dans les reins. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux.

« Merde! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as prit de le laisser faire ! » Pensa-t-il en grommelant.

C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans son lit. Le petit loup s'était éclipsé durant la nuit visiblement. Kanda soupira une fois de plus, il fini tout de même pas se lever prudemment et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa salle de bain; d'abord il devait prendre une douche, et ensuite, ben il verrait après !

Allen était assis sur son lit, les jambes repliées sur son torse, la tête sur ces genoux. Le petit loup s'était réveiller durant la nuit, et il s'était enfuit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Allen était ensuite allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre, repassant en boucle les évènements de la nuit. Ce qu'il avait fait, même si Kanda avait fini par se laisser faire, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait un tel acte. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement. il sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux, et un sanglot étouffé lui échappa.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! » pensa-t-il tristement.

Il se laissa ensuite glisser sur le côté, et fini par s'endormir roulé en boule dans son lit.

Kanda sortit de sa salle de bain après s'être habillé et avoir séché ses longs cheveux sombres qu'il s'était empressé d'attacher en queue de cheval. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre et se dirigea d'un pas rapide jusqu'au réfectoire, dans l'espoir d'y retrouver un certain Moyashi. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié que celui-ci s'en aille en pleine nuit comme un vulgaire voleur. Et il avait bien l'intention de le lui dire. Pourtant quand il arriva sur place, il ne trouva pas l'albinos à sa place habituelle, une montagne de nourriture devant lui. Il alla donc voir Jerry pour lui demander s'il l'avait vue.

_ Je suis désolé Kanda-kun, mais je ne sais pas du tout ou il est ! Je ne l'ai pas encore vu ! Lui répondit-il la mine inquiète.

Le kendoka quitta donc le réfectoire sans même manger un morceau, ce qui étonna grandement les personnes présente d'ailleurs, et le chercha dans les couloirs de la congrégation de l'ombre le reste de la journée. Mais vers la fin de l'après midi, il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé, alors il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la bibliothèque. Il y entra et parcouru les rayonnages, cherchant une tête rousse qu'il connaissait malheureusement très bien. Il fini par le trouver, mais il n'était pas seul. Plaqué contre Lenalee Lee, elle même adossée à une étagère, le lapin roux était occuper à bécoté la jeune fille. Kanda ne chercha même pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lavi, qui d'ailleurs ne l'avait pas sentit ni vu arriver, et le tira brutalement en arrière, les faisant ainsi sursauter tout les deux. Lenalee se mit alors à rougir furieusement, tandis que Lavi le regardait d'un air surpris. Mais pas pour très longtemps, une minute à peine après avoir été surpris en si mauvaise posture, il arborait déjà un grand sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice.

_ Eh bien Yuu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! C'est rare que tu me cherches! Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Kanda se retint difficilement de tuer ce crétin de lapin, et répondit aux deux tourtereaux qui le dévisageaient.

_ Tss…vous ne savez pas où est le moyashi! Demanda-t-il à ses collègues.

Alors là chers lecteurs, je vous laisse un peu imaginer la tête plus que surprise des deux exorcistes. Lavi regardait Kanda comme si un fantôme venait d'apparaitre de nulle part, et Lenalee se trouvait dans le même état que lui. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, et son expression choquée devint soudainement inquiète.

_Qu'y a-t-il ! Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Allen ! Demanda-t-elle d'une voix alarmée et légèrement tremblante.

Kanda soupira devant l'air paniqué de la jeune fille, maintenant qu'il avait posé sa question, il devait leur expliquer l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'albinos, c'est-à-dire en loup ! Il prit une profonde inspiration et leur expliqua donc se que le Moyashi était venu le voir hier soir, et qu'il avait l'apparence d'un loup, tout en omettant de parler de la suite des évènements? Leur disant juste qu'il avait simplement dormi dans sa chambre, et était donc sortit avant le matin. Lavi paraissait amusé devant l'embarras du jeune homme, comprenant sans le dire que quelque chose d'autre avait du se passer, mais Lenalee paraissait choqué et en colère aussi.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'en aperçurent, mais avant même que le kendoka n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ni même faire un geste, Lenalee le gifla brutalement. Elle était furieuse, et des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

_ Idiot ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot Kanda ! Cria-t-elle sans prendre la peine de vérifier que personne ne les entendaient. Tu as laissé Allen dormir avec toi au lieu de le jeter dehors, tu n'es qu'un idiot insensible !

Lavi paraissait encore plus choqué que Kanda, il n'avait jamais vu sa petite Lenalee aussi furieuse contre personne, et encore moins contre Kanda. Tout le monde à la citadelle savait qu'elle appréciait beaucoup le kendoka. Kanda ne comprenais même pas pourquoi cette idiote de Lenalee l'avait giflé ainsi.

Le rouquin non plus ne comprenait pas, et il commençait lui aussi à s'énerver.

_Qu'et-ce qui te prend Lenalee ! Depuis quand tu frappes quelqu'un pour Allen ! S'énerva t-il après la jeune fille.

Lenalee était abasourdie. Elle comprit la question de Lavi, et surtout la portée de son geste. Elle avait fait une bourde. Elle avait juste l'intention de défendre son ami, et au lieu de ça elle venait de commettre un impair. Elle réfléchit un instant essayant de trouver quelque chose de cohérant à leurs dire, mais plus elle attendait plus elle voyait les deux autres s'énervaient de son silence. Dans un geste d'impuissance, elle ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'Allen lui pardonne ce qu'elle allait faire.

_Je suis désolée Kanda, je n'aurais pas du te gifler de la sorte! S'excusa-t-elle tristement. Elle hésita une seconde puis repris difficilement. Allen m'a confié un secret qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis quelques mois déjà, je ne devrais pas vous le dire, il m'en voudra surement de le faire, mais il…

La jeune fille regardait Kanda avec un petit sourire triste, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire maintenant allait changer quelque chose de précieux qu'elle ne voulait pas briser. Finalement elle reprit une inspiration et continua en regardant le kendoka face à elle.

_ Allen m'a avoué il y a quelque temps déjà qu'il était amoureux de toi! Conclu-t-elle tristement.

Les deux jeunes hommes ouvrirent de grands yeux à cette annonce. Lavi essaya de dire quelque chose, mais sa voix avait du prendre des vacances sans son accord, puisqu'aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche ouverte. Il regarda Lenalee essayant de savoir si elle lui mentait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kanda guettant une réaction de sa part à cette nouvelle plus qu'inattendue. Mais il avait baissé la tête, et ses longues mèches lui cachaient les yeux. Il voulut poser sa main sur son bras afin d'avoir une quelconque réaction, mais se ravisa bien vite. Le kendoka s'était soudainement mit à grogner méchamment. Lavi recula d'un pas se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le contrarier à ce point.

Il essaya à nouveau de soutirer une réaction chez Kanda, mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il se tourna brusquement et commença à sortir de la bibliothèque.

_ Je vais lui faire sa fête à cet abruti de Moyashi ! Grommela-t-il des éclairs dans les yeux.

Lenalee l'ayant entendue tout comme Lavi, paniqua et le suivit en trainant son petit ami derrière elle. Elle avait fait une bêtise, d'accord! Mais il était hors de question que Kanda ne fasse quoi que se soit de mal à Allen.

Allen se réveilla en sueur et haletant. Il avait revu la nuit dernière en rêve. Et ça lui faisait mal, si mal. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

« J'ai tout gâché! Il doit me détester, me haïr maintenant ! Et je dois le dégouter d'avoir agis ainsi avec lui ! »

L'albinos sanglota doucement à cette pensée, il avait appris à faire semblant, et y arriver très bien d'ailleurs. Chaque jour depuis des mois il faisait attention à ces gestes, à ses paroles et ses actes pour ne pas qu'ils le trahissent. Il ne voulait pas que Kanda n le perce à jour et le déteste encore plus. Alors il faisait semblant, il faisait comme si de rien n'était chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il se chamaillait avec lui tout les jours, alors que son cœur s'affolait quand il était en sa présence, il se battait avec lui quand il voudrait juste se blottir dans ses bras, et il l'insulter quand il aurait voulut l'embrasser tout simplement.

Et il avait finalement lâché prise, à cause de cette apparence de loup qu'il avait maintenant. Il aurait dû résister à son attirance pour le beau kendoka, il n'aurait même pas dû avoir de tels sentiments pour lui. Mais il s'était laisser guider par cette sorte d'instinct animal et sauvage que le loup possédait, et cela était comme un besoin, une urgence contre laquelle il n'avait pas pu résister.

Ses larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues, quand il entendit des pas résonner dans le couloirs. Il aurait voulu se lever ou se cacher sous ses couvertures, mais il n'avait pas la force de bouger, il semblait si fatigué. Alors il attendit juste que les pas s'éloignent de sa chambre.

Kanda s'était dirigé d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de l'albinos, suivit de Lavi et Lenalee qui ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser seul avec le blandinet. Lavi qui se doutait qu'Allen aurait fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé, leur dit qu'il valait mieux demander d'abord un double à Reevers. Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant la porte de l'albinos, qu'ils déverrouillèrent avec le fameux double de sa clé. Kanda ouvrit alors la porte près à crier sur le crétin de Moyashi ce qu'il pensait de son attitude idiote.

Mais ses mots se bloquèrent instantanément dans a gorge. Il se doutait qu'Allen serait peu être un peu triste et inquiet, puisqu'il avait eu besoin de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et qu'il n'avait rien mangé de la journéemais il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde cette situation là. Allen était assis sur son lit, les jambes recroquevillé sur son torse, des larmes parcouraient ses joues rougies. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose mais le petit loup le devança.

_K-Kanda! Je…je suis désolé…pleura-t-il les yeux toujours baisser, je ne voulais pas t'embêter et je…

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot étouffé, alors que ses belles oreilles de loup se plaquaient piteusement sur ses cheveux de neiges. Il fini par lever son regard triste vers le kendoka, ne semblant même pas s'apercevoir de la présence de ses amis derrière celui-ci.

Kanda soupira de dépit. Il s'avança finalement vers dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le petit loup. Allen le voyant ainsi s'approchait de lui baissa la tête s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'il le frappe. Mais il n'en fit rein. le kendoka s'était avancé vers lui et d'une main douce commença à lui caresser les oreilles. Allen sursauta à ce contact, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Tout doucement, il releva ces yeux gris nuageux vers le kendoka, et il n'y lu aucune haine, ni aucun ressentiment.

Lavi et Lenalee observaient la scène sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lenalee était complètement perdue, elle pensait que le kendoka était en colère contre Allen à cause de ses sentiments pour lui, mais au lieu de le frapper comme elle s'y attendait presque, il lui caressait la tête gentiment. Complètement abasourdie, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Lavi. Il souriait, le regarda pétillant de joie. Intriguée, elle voulut lui demander les raisons d'un tel sourire mais fut interrompue dans ses intentions par un mouvement brusque du côté du lit. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête dans cette direction, elle ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise. Là juste devant eux, Kanda s'était jeté sur Allen, et l'embrasait tendrement.

Allen avait été vraiment surpris quand le kendoka avait commencé à lui caresser ses oreilles de loup d'un geste doux, lui lançant des petits frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps s'en le vouloir. Alors lorsque Kanda se jeta presque sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, il avait sursauté, son cœur ayant alors raté un battement au passage. Kanda fini par relâcher ses douces lèvres, et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Idiot de Moyashi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de partir en pleine nuit ! Lança-t-il le regard pétillant d'une lueur malicieuse qu'Allen n'avait jamais vu.

Allen le regarda encore plus surpris.

_Je…mais je…bégaya-t-il sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il devait répondre à ça.

_ Tss…comment tu veux que je m'amuse moi aussi si tu t'en va tranquillement !

Kanda ricana un peu devant la tête ahuris que faisait son petit loup. Il s'attendait bien à le surprendre, mais là ça dépassait largement ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Avant même qu'Allen n'ait le temps de se reprendre, Kanda l'avait pris dans ses bras et déposait des petits baisers affectueux dans son cou, laissant aussi une jolie marque bleu bien visible. Allen fini par se reprendre un peu, et se laissa câliner en fermant les yeux de bien être.

Lavi qui observait toujours la scène depuis leur entrée dans la chambre, prit Lenalee par la main et sortit en fermant la porte discrètement derrière eux. il lui sourit ensuite, et ils repartirent à la bibliothèque. Maintenant que Lenalee savait que Kanda ne ferait pas de mal à son ami, elle était heureuse pour lui.

Le lendemain, Allen se réveilla doucement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard sombre de Kanda qui le fixait tendrement. Il lui sourit timidement, et se rapprocha d'avantage de lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou et ses longs cheveux d'encre.

Il ne fallut ensuite que quelques jours à la congrégation de l'ombre pour que tout le monde sache que Kanda et Allen étaient désormais en couple, même si Kanda aurait préféré que ça ne se sache pas. Seulement vu le nombre de suçons qu'il laissait sur le cou de son petit loup, le doute s'était vite envolé. Du coup, tout le monde leur faisaient des petite remarques amicales, et Kanda grognait après eux, tandis qu'Allen rougissait comme une jolie tomate bien mûr. Alors tout le monde riait, Kanda le prenait dans se bras, et le petit loup s'y callait tranquillement.

Finalement l'expérience de komui avait été plutôt bénéfique, Allen s'était vu son amour pour le kendoka rendu et partagé, et Kanda avait définitivement fait comprendre à tous qu'Allen était à lui.

**Fin…ou presque !**

L'auteur tient également à vous préciser que Kanda et Allen ont finalement décidé de ne pas tuer Komui puisque son expérience leur avait été utile, Allen avait d'ailleurs retrouvé son apparence normal au bout d'une semaine, même si Kanda le regrettait un peu, il aimait bien son petit loup tout compte fait. Et Komui était très heureux que l'une de ces potions ai été au point, pour une fois.

**Fin!**


End file.
